


Danganronpa Boyfriend scenarios

by Windfall13



Series: Danganronpa Boyfriend Scenarios [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, College, Dating, Drunkness, F/M, Fighting, Graduation, Hope's Peak Academy, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out, Monthly Hell, Non-Despair World, Phobias, Pranks, Pregnancy, Sexual Things implied, Singing, Still some cussing, Wedding, birthday stuff, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: You have been recently had an invitation to Hope's Peak Academy.  But you never knew you had an invitation to seeing some hot boys you would soon love. (Non-Despair world)





	1. When you meet him(Pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> Y/N=Your Name  
> H/L=Hair length  
> H/C=Hair color  
> L/N=Last Name  
> And so on....

Makoto Naegi

You are the Ultimate Emo and you have been invited to Hope's Peak Academy. So you've accepted, you had nothing else to lose anyway. You soggily walked to school with your book bag on one your shoulder. Class hasn't started, and all your classmates were goofing off with one another. You pay no attention to them and sit in the back corner of the class room. You shove your headphones in your ears and slouched in your chair. As the bell rings, everybody sits in their chairs. No one's sitting by you, go figure. The teacher comes in and puts her books on the front desk. She was way too bright, and was wearing an apron. "You in the back!"She points to you,"Please sit up!" You scowl, not following. She sighs, then asks,"Where is Makoto Naegi? He's late! Again!" Then, a skinny boy in a hoodie and crazy brown hair bursts in and says,"Sorry I'm late! I just-" then, he trips forward, losing his right shoe. The class laughs and you smirk. He rubs his head and gives a nervous smile as he tries to tie his shoe on. The teacher face palms and says,"Please sit down, Makoto." You don't look up, but you feel him coming towards the seat next to you. As the teacher lectures, you can't but stare at him. To you, he looked kinda cute. But then he saw you and you immediately look down. "Hi there,"He whispers,"I'm Makoto." You take your hoodie and headphones off and smile kindly,"Y/N...Y/N L/N."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Byakuya Togami

You're the ultimate adventurer. British adventurer. But those adventures came to an end once you got an invitation to Hope's Peak Academy. You couldn't turn it down so you accepted. So on the weekend, you had to take a private jet from your Brazilian Mansion in the Rainforest to the mansion in California, you really wondered what it would be like. For the first day, you wore a black dress with white outlining. It was sleeveless, and it ended at the top of your thighs, squeezing perfectly at your ass. You took a large bag as a purse/book bag and took a limo. Every Ultimate's jaw dropped when they saw your limo. You calmly come out and make your way to the entrance, paying no attention to them. After class, you were assigned a project with a man named Byakuya. You wander the class in hopes of finding him and see a classy blonde boy. He holds his hand out,"Hello, I believe you're my partner. I am Byakuya Togami." You smile and shake his hand,"My name is Y/N."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Leon Kuwata

You were just chilling out on the couch as the Ultimate soccer player eating hot Cheetos until you were forced to check the mail. Then, you saw this fancy piece of mail. You open then you smile widely. You've just been invited to Hope's Peak Academy. That day, you wore a white shirt with a design of splattered paint and shorts and flip flops. The classes were long, in fact, you slept through most of them. Afterschool, you decided to hang out in the field and play soccer by yourself. It was until a baseball hit your cheek hard. You fall and rub your cheek. "Holy crap! Are you okay?!"A person says. You look up to see a man with wild orange hair and orange goatee and piercings. But he was kind of hot, so you couldn't help but stare. Then, he spoke again,"Um...you okay? I didn't hurt you bad, did I?" You shake back to reality,"You're hot...I mean...YOU'RE FINE! I mean...I'M FINE!" He chuckles as he helps you up. He holds your hand as he says,"Leon Kuwata! Hope to see you again!" As he leaves, you look in your hand to see a folded paper. You unfold it and it says his phone number and says,"You're a hot babe. Call me." You silently smirk and put it into your pocket.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka

As the Ultimate nerd, you felt proud to be invited into Hope's Peak Academy that you accepted it without hesitation. While everyone was waiting to get inside the school, you were left out, not that you minded anyway. You're dressed in a gray sweater that slouched off you shoulders, and shorts, but they don't show because the sweater covered the shorts. You anxiously bite your finger until you feel someone tap your shoulder. You see who it is and can't stop yourself from staring. He was a man with purple hair with stuck up. He had red eyes and neat white clothes. He kept staring at you too. It went on for a minute until he clears his throat and says,"I-I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka! I'm your guide!" And he smiles,"But you can call me Taka." You smile,"Y/N. It's Y/N"  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Mondo Oowada

Your sister practically begged you to accept the invitation of Hope's Peak Academy, which was the school she went to. But you thought school was boring and kept declining...up until the fact she said that there would be some hot boys, you most definitely said yes. Being the Ultimate racer, you drove your red jeep to school. You dressed in a jacket cape thing while it was opened, with your breasts casted. You wore black skinny jeans and dragon boots. When you walked into the classroom, the teacher was going to report you for inappropriate school clothes, but you poked fun at her. She sighs and just let it go. As she went on with her lectures, you repetitively poked fun at her from time to time from boredom. Your sister was right, school was fun. That's what you said at lunch to your sister. Your sister sighs but smiles. "I'm glad your having fun." She says, continuing to talk to a member and leader of the biggest Japanese Biker gang. Then, a muscular man with the same long jacket sat next to you. You smile widely when you catch a glimpse of him. He had biceps under that white beater and had curly orange hair. He had the weirdest mascara too. But that didn't matter because he was pretty damn hot. He sees you staring too,"You done starin girl?" You blush but you confidently smile and say,"Nope!" Then he smiles,"Wait...aren't you the girl who kept pokin fun of that teacher?" You nod excitedly,"Yup!" He laughs,"That was hilarious!" Then he gives your arm a playful punch,"Name's Mondo Oowada! Nice ta' fuckin' meet cha'" You smile widely too,"Name's Y/N! Nice ta' fuckin' meet cha' too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know I'm missing three of the characters but I don't want to drag it too long, so this'll be all. Anyway, these are only the Boys from the first danganronpa. So hoped you minions enjoyed and peace!


	2. When you meet him(Pt 2)

Hajime Hinata  
After all the hard work, you finally were able to go to the school you adored. You sigh happily as you were at the entrance of the school. You look down. You were wearing you school uniform, brown pants and dress shirt and tie. You walk into the school and into your 1st period class of the Reserve Course. It was grayish but there were people talking and gathered. You sighed and went to the back of the classroom. Then you see a boy with brown spiky hair go up to you and ask,"Can I sit here?" You silently nod. He sits next to you and you both awkwardly and silently wait. As some little time passed he finally took a deep breathe in and faced you,"Hajime Hinata." You were kind of surprised because people usually ignore you. You give a heartfelt smile," My name is Y/N."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

The only thoughts were on the invitation of Hope's Peak Academy as you clean the ends of your arrow. An Ultimate warrior like you was pretty honored. You went to school wearing a jumpsuit you always wear. As you run into the hall, you bump into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going asshole!" He exclaims. Your vision focuses on a cute boy rubbing his head. He was a blonde with a fancy design on the side of his head. He had freckles and a permanent blush on his cheeks. He also had a small beauty mark on the right side of his chin. You both stared dumbfounded at each other until he said,"W-well...it's nice to meet you too, I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu." You shake back to reality and say,"Name's Y/N."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Kazuichi Souda

You ride your solar powered bicycle to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Engineer. You're wearing a white jumpsuit with blue sides and boots. You've never felt more excited when you go that invitation letter but now you were running late. In lunch, you were sitting by yourself. But you didn't care as you tinkered with a gadget that helps people focus. That was until some kid sits in front of you and lays his head down towards you. But you couldn't lie, it was adorable. He had sharp teeth like sharks, a green jumpsuit and a beanie and purple eyes. He smiles a sad smile,"You don't have to sit alone." You place your chin on the palm of your hand and sigh. No one has ever been close to you. "Name's Kazuichi Souda." He says. You smile sadly,"Name's Y/N."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Gundam Tanaka

You were expecting this invitation. Besides, the spirits told you, you were the Ultimate Spiritual Summoner. Your connection with animals and humans, living and dead, was remarkable. You wore a black dress and black scarf and black knee high boots. You make your way full speed on your horse towards Hope's Peak Academy. As you tie your horse up, you see on the other side a young man petting it. He had quite the looks: he was gray, had different colored eyes, he had a scarf and has short black and white hair on the side. "You,"You said,"What is your name?" He looks at you,"My name is Gundam Tanaka from the Netherworld." You nod and say,"Y/N L/N also from the Netherworld."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Nagito Komaeda

When you won the latest lottery yet again, you get an invitation from Hope's Peak Academy. You smile as you feel lucky. You wear ripped jeans and a creeper jacket. On your way to school, you decided to get a coke. At first, the machine doesn't drop. You shrugged it off and start to walk off until the machine malfunction and all the sodas drop from the slot and onto the ground. You grin widely. You start picking them up until someone stops you. He was a kid with white wild hair and green jacket and paint splattered shirt. "Do you need help with that?" He asks. You nod as he helps you pick them up one by one. By the time you guys are done, he asks,"So...what's your name? My name's Nagito Komaeda." You smile again,"Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	3. When you think about him

Makoto

You were skipping Social Studies period and hanging out in the front of the school, laying your back on the wall, chewing gum and listening to music. But your only thoughts were on that cute boy. Makoto...Makoto... Was all that went through your head. Then a security who had green hair was forced to send you to Principal's Office. You grunt and shoulder him. You didn't really care. As you passed the halls, your mind was kept on him. You really wanted to meet him again.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Byaykua 

You were trying to map out the City of Atlantis because you were close this time with how much evidence you collected. Your friend Hina was hugging one of your pillows and watching you carefully. Your thoughts suddenly wandered to your partner. Byakuya...Byakuya... was now ringing in your mind. You didn't know that Hina was trying to get your attention for the past minute until she shouted,"Y/N!" You jolt a little and then comment,"My mind must have wandered off..." Hina brings her face to your face,"I don't think it's that..." She then smirks,"You like someone..." You almost choke on air,"Wh-what?!" Her smirk only gets wider,"And I bet it was that boy you were staring at...Byaykuya?" You held your breathe and it gave you away. She squeals,"Omg! You so do!" You groan and roll your eyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Leon Kuwata

You couldn't help but day dream about the boy you met today. You were definitely going to call him, only after soccer practice. But you couldn't focus at all. Leon...Leon... was all that went through your head. Then, you realize that you were in the middle of a practice game and missed the ball completely as it goes into the net. Well, shit. The coach blows his whistle and says,"L/N! That's 5 laps!" You didn't care as you took the five laps, your mind on him completely.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Ishimaru

You couldn't focus at all during any of your classes at all because of the boy you met today. You were in your 5th period class while thinking about him again. Taka...Taka... was all that was going through your head. Then, you hear the teacher call you,"Y/N, what is the capital of Pennsylvania?" On accident, you blurt out,"Taka!" The class broke down laughing as you blush heavily and face palm. The teacher groans and says,"Ms.L/N, please pay attention next time."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Mondo

You were in the middle of your 1st period lecture. You stared at the man in the middle of the classroom, who had his feet casually on the desk. Your chin was on your hand as you entered La La land. Mondo...Mondo... was all that went through your head. Then, when you didn't expect it, you feel a pain in your wrist that caused your hand to move and you face plant onto your desk. You groan as you look to see the teacher with a ruler. "Are you paying attention Y/N?"she asks. You roll your eyes,"Yeah yeah. I'm payin attention." As the teacher turns around, you couldn't help but crack a joke,"Hey! What do you call a person who talks but no one listens...a teacher!" The whole class erupts with laughter as your crush gives you a wide grin. You grin as well. The teacher handed a slip to go to the principals office, but you couldn't careless. This was already a good day.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Hajime

You were randomly reading a book in a tree when your thoughts wandered to the boy sitting next to you. Hajime...Hajime... was all that went through your mind. You weren't even paying attention to your book, let alone that fact that you were about to fall off the-Thump!- ...Tree. You were left breathless when you felt your spine hit the hard concrete. You pick up your book and decided it was time to head home. But on the way, you were only focused on that same man.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Fuyuhiko

Both you and Peko were cleaning your weapons when your thought wandered to the young man you bumped into. Fuyuhiko...Fuyuhiko...was all that was running through your mind. Suddenly, the cloth slipped and you cut you finger, deep. "Crap!" You yell as you drop the arrow and clutch your finger. Peko rushes to check your finger. "I think you may need stitches,"She says calmly. As she stitches your finger, she asks,"May I ask what has happened? Your mind seems like it's else where." You smile thoughtfully to her and say,"His name was Fuyuhiko..."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Kazuichi

You were playing with your focus cube when the young mechanic came to mind. Click click from the toy was then Kazuichi...Kazuichi... that went through your mind. Your mom texts you and says that it's time for dinner. You go to dinner and sit down silently. But today was Friday. It was family discussion. They usually talk about the best thing that's happened that week. Eventually, it was your turn. "I met a man,"You say,"That's all you need to know."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Gundam

Under a nearby waterfall, you tried to focus your power to summon another spiritual horse but the man from the Netherworld distracted you. It turned from your ritual chant into Gundam...Gundam... which raced through your mind. You groan from frustration as you give up. This man...breeder...from the depths below...was your curse. Every time you try to focus, he seems to appear. But what was this feeling? Was this...love?  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Nagito

As you play a large claw machine, you couldn't help but think about that luckster. Nagito...Nagito... was all that raced through your mind as the claw carries five large stuffed animals and drifts to the large hole. You get lucky and win all five. You smile widely as people gasp and you carry all the 5. As you head outside the arcade, you say I'm really lucky if I met a man like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm going to leave it here for now so hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	4. When he asks you out

Makoto

You were calmly walking down the street from school until you hear someone call your name. You turn around to see Makoto running to you. Then, he stops in front of you, panting. He holds up a finger,"Just...just give me a moment." You were curious,"What do you want?" Makoto says,"W-well...you really seem like a nice person..." He stops for a moment. You were really curious now,"And?" He smiles,"I...I want to ask you out...You know? Just hang out." Just to be sure, you asked,"This isn't a dare or anything, right?" He shakes his head. You smile widely as you say,"Hell yeah. Don't have anything to do."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Byakuya Togami

It was Friday. You were really making a lot of friends so you invited 3 friends for a girl's night out. Their names were Celeste, Sayaka and of course, your best friend Hina was there too. You were all just playing a board game and eating cookies made by you guys until you hear knocking. You look at the time and see it was only 5 pm. You open the door to be surprised with Byakuya. "I see that you're busy, shall I come at another time?" He asks. Then you realize that you weren't properly dressed very well. All you had was panties and a kitten shirt, and even that had no undershirt. Then again, it was your home, and 2 girls had the same style of almost wearing nothing right now. You blush heavily,"M-Make it quick please." He nods,"Well, I couldn't see you after school, so I decided to just come here. I wanted to ask you something." You nod as you hear the girls come from the kitchen behind the wall the front hallway. They giggled but you ignored them. Then, Byakuya looks away and you hear him mumble,"*Mumble, mumble* go out with me?" You chuckle nervously,"What was that?" Byakuya then spoke a little clearer,"I-I want you...to go out with me." Then, you hear the girls giggle more, Hina shouting,"Say yes!" From your knife holder on your thigh, you throw the knife to them, only to realize it only hit the wall and the girls were literally dying with laughter in the living room. Those bastards, you think. "So,"Byakuya spoke up,"Do you accept?" You were hesitant but you said,"O-Of course. I'll accept." Byakuya closes his eyes and smirks,"Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 7 then." As he leaves, you sigh thoughtfully until Hina said,"Y/N's gotta booooooyfriiiieeeeend!" You growl and slap the door,"Hinaaaaaa!"   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Leon Kuwata

After your first soccer practice, you excitedly called Leon. You couldn't hold your excitement as you jumped up and down. "Hey beautiful."A voice from the other end says. You couldn't help but say,"Hellooooooo!" He laughs happily,"I actually didn't think you'd call!"   
"Naw, that'd be bad,"You say stupidly. Then, he seemed hesitatent when he said,"I need to ask you something." You frowned,"Is something wrong? You sound serious." He groans. "Well...I've been thinking...that you know...you're kinda my type...so I kinda wanna hang out with you,"He asks. "Omg! Uh yeah dude! Don't scare me like that!"You say happily. Then, he sounds happy on the other side,"So that's a yeah."   
"Shit yeah! Definitely!"  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Ishimaru

You are in the library with Taka to help organize books with he taps you on the shoulder again. You jump again. You were always the jumpy type. You see the purple haired man again. "Oh. It's you. Are the books all back?"You ask. You see him a little nervous than usual, but he doesn't get nervous. Or at least, not at all today. Then he finally spoke,"No, they aren't. I just wanted to ask you something. And it's...really really really important." Then there was a silence. "Ireallywantyoutogooutwithme!"He suddenly says too fast for you to comprehend(I can even bet you guys just skipped over that chain didn't you? You jackasses). "H-huh?!"You exclaim. He takes a deep breath and tries to say it slower, but still a little too fast,"I want you to go out with me." It takes you a moment to think before you realized he asked the question. You freeze up a little, trying to come up with an answer and say something stupid,"Sure,you'recutesowhynot?!" You cover your mouth but luckily, he didn't hear it. "Do thats a yes?"He asks cautiously. You nod. He laughs happily as he carries you and swings you. You laugh with him because of the heat of the moment. Then you realize what you guys were going. He puts you down and dusts off his suit. "Pre-pretend you never saw that." And he walks away.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Mondo 

You were chilling in your 2016 Porsche Boxster, the top down and drinking a beer on the top of your favorite hill. You had another outburst. What was worse was that Mondo just happened to be there. Then you hear a motorcycle park next to you. "So, nice sunset?"He asks nonchalantly. But you already know who he is,"Mondo, it's not working. He gets off his bike and goes to your car,"Can I a drink or two?" You open up your cool and gave him a bottle and get out your car. He grabs it by the neck. "Thanks."he says as he sits on the hood of you car. You do the same." Knock yerself out,"You said. You guys silently watched the sun go down, admiring the colors. "So, you like sunsets?"He asks. You roll your eyes,"I'm not 12, don't try to make me feel any better." He shrugs,"Aight." But you already feel relaxed with him around, and you don't know why. You always feel relaxed around him for some reason. And you don't know this feeling, you don't even know if you should love it or hate it. Finally, Mondo took notice of your face,"Hey, you alright? You lookin a little worried." You take another sip and see that it's finished. You smash the bottle on the ground and say,"It's nothing...it's just..." You look at him,"People expect too much of me. It's like...who cares really. All I wanna do is just ride cares and not give a shit about life itself." He chuckles a little,"Yeah...I know..." Then he suddenly ask,"Ya know...I kinda like ya...and I really..." But you already know what he was going to ask,"Um...if you're to ask me out...is shit yeah and answer?" He smiles a cheeky grin.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Hajime

Cherry Blossoms were always your favorite tree. You loved how the leaves drifted down; and how peaceful its aura gave away. You worse your kimono as you freely do homework in the Japanese park. "Hey, do you need help?" You look up to see the voice. It was that man. That reserve course student in your class. You silently nod. He sits next to you and helps you with your math homework. Then, he starts saying cheesy pick up lines. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd U and I next to each other." You roll your eyes and smile,"What are you doing?" Hajime chuckles nervously,"Well...I thought this would work...I was just trying..." You hug Hajime,"Yes...Yes I would go out with you." He laughs an awkward laugh as he accepted the hug.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Fuyuhiko

You were pacing up and down his doorstep, finding a way to ask your question. "What's up? Wanna go out?" No, that's dumb, that doesn't sound like you at all. But when you finally had the courage, you knocked. Though it was only a few second, it felt like nerve wrecking hours. You freeze up a little when you see that cute baby face again. "Hey you bastard,"He greets. You kinda liked when he said it. Then you breathe out,"I have something to ask of you." He scratches the back of his head,"That's weird, I do too." You both take a deep breathe and at the same time, ask,"CANYOUGOOUTWITHME?!" Your jaw drops when you heard those words. His did too. Then, you both say,"Yes!" But then, from excitement, bump your heads. You groan as you rub your head. But then you heard Fuyuhiko groan as well. That made you realize that this...was alright. You giggle and Fuyuhiko looks up at you and laughs.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Kazuichi

You were working on homework on Widget, a 3D Touch screen. It can activate with the touch of a ball necklace and it opens an interface. But Kazuichi just so happened to pass by you and he was instantly amazed. "Woah! What is that?!"He asks amazed. You got off track and you both ended up going to other websites, playing random games, and getting of track from homework. Which was good, because you didn't want to think school right now. While you were playing battleship, you secretly sensed that he had something to say, but was debating wether he should. You finally speak up,"Dude, you don't have to hide anything." He looks up,"H-Huh?!" You keep talking,"If you have to ask anything, just ask, dude." He scratches the back of his neck,"Well, there's no turning back now." He deeply inhales,"Y/N, I want you to go out with me..." It was almost like time froze, but when you spoke again, all that came what a squeaky,"Yes."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Gundam

You were extremely interested in that man. He was from the Netherworld, just like you, and you wanted to know more. But he definitely peaked your interest when you got a note on your locker. It said:  
Dear Ms.L/N  
I am really I interested in knowing you some more. I ask of a favor from you. Please meet me after school in the park.  
You folded up the note and smirk to yourself,"Hmmm, I shall accept this task of yours."  
Afterschool, you went straight to the park and find Gundam putting a hawk that was on his arm. "I got your note,"You say sitting next to him. He hums thoughtful as the hawk flies away,"I see..." You find yourself staring at him. His hair was now stuck up in a wave now. The more you star at him, the more you find yourself intrigued by him. Who really was this man? He spoke up,"I find myself interested in you." You scoff,"You, a Netherworld soldier, interested in me, a great Netherworld spirit summoner. Hell would not approve." He still doesn't look at you, pulling his scarf across his face, but you could see his face heat up. "I-I see. But... I'd like to get to know you. Please accept my invitation for...a date." He looks at you and holds out his hand. You feel your own face heat up and bring your scarf across your own face to hide it. You took his hand,"Th-then I shall a-accept."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Nagito 

You were playing electronic UNO on Chiaki's iPad against Ibuki and Chiaki. You see that you've got +4 cards...again. Ibuki laughs,"Ibuki thought you were lucky." You chuckle free heartedly,"Maybe my luck ran out." Moments later, Ibuki had an Uno and you had a chance to switch cards, due to a certain rule. You switched with Ibuki without knowing. "Wh-what?! No way!"Ibuki yells. You smile and finally win. "Nooooooooo!"Ibuki screams, rolling around on the ground. Chiaki whispers,"Hey, nice job." You smile,"Anytime." You got up to leave until you saw that boy again. You happily skip to him. "Hi there!" You jump behind him. He turns around and smiles as well,"Hello there." It was kind of awkward until he suddenly said out of the blue,"I feel like you're my beam of hope. Please go out with me." You hesitated and realized you had nothing to do so you excitedly said,"Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	5. Your first date+First Kiss-Makoto

Today was the day. You were never this excited in your entire life(well, the time you were most excited was when you threw that one kid out the window for calling you an Emo in middle school, though you already knew you were). But you didn't dress too much. You wore a floral black dress, with your straight black hair and just some black shoes. You loved black anyway. You then hear crashing of a vase from a fight your parents were having. Your mother was drunk...again, while your father and brother fought(Yes you have a fucking brother, deal with it). You turn off your room light and silently went out your window. You jump onto the second roof and then onto the ground. You scurried away before anyone could see you. You see Makoto waiting at the clock tower like you said. "Sup dude,"You say. He turns around and smiles at you. You see that he was holding a small basket, which was closed. You ask,"What's that?" "You'll see,"He answers. Then you look at the clock tower. It was still looked at the door with chains. Then you start climbing it. "H-Hey!" He shouts,"What are you doing?" You shrug,"Climbing the clock tower? I've done this a million times dude." He looks down to the side,"Yeah, but still." You smirk,"What, you scared?" "N-no! I'll go! I'll go!" You guys spent 5 minutes safely climbing the old, high clock tower until you were at the top. People weren't allowed on the top, it didn't even have boundaries. But you didn't really care. You swing your feet over the edge and watch the midnight moon shine bright in the sky. You hear Makoto place his basket on top and panting as he rolls onto the top. "Come on dude!"you said, giving a hand gesture to sit next to you. He crawls over and places the basket between you both. You raise an eyebrow,"Can we open it now?" Makoto smiles and nods,"Yes." You open it to see a fresh batch of chocolate cookies. And there were a lot. What was better was that chocolate cookies were your favorite. "Oh my god...how did you know they were my favorite?"You gasp. He gives a nervous chuckle,"W-well, I didn't know. They're my favorite too." You both sat in silence as you at the dome cookies. 5 cookies later, you randomly say,"I love hanging out here. I used to hang out here for hours." Makoto looks at you,"Why?" You sigh,"My mother is abusive. She can take on my father and brother. She's the largest too. In weight, because of her muscles. She's a drunk too. So it's better to escape far away." Makoto doesn't know what to say, or probably doesn't want to say anything. You guys continued to eat. You looked at the moon and some clouds that happened to be there. "Sometimes,"You start,"I want to just float above the clouds and forget about everything." Suddenly, Makoto brings you in and kisses you. It surprised you a little but you let it happen. It was a kind an awkward angle, but you didn't care. You both release for air. Then Makoto says,"Then I'll take you above with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb:Awwww, the lovey dovey crap!   
> Windfall:*Throws TV at him* Fack u,u homo fuck!  
> Anyway, hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	6. Your first date+First Kiss-Byakuya

Today was the day. You wore the most mobile dress you could find. It was a skinny white one with a large navy bow. You put on some white heels, more specifically, your lucky high heels. You trusted Hina to do your hair in long waves and topped it with a striped sun hat. 

You were told by Byakuya to go to your own helicopter roof at 8, which was weird. It was your OWN roof. But you weren't expecting a helicopter there sent by Byakuya specifically. A body guard came and said,"You are Y/N L/N, correct?" You nod. Then he gently grabs your arm,"Come with me ma'am. Sir Togami is expecting you." You look back at Hina, who mouthed,'Don't fuck up' and gave you two thumbs up. You shielded you face as you got closer to the helicopter, the wind pressure was pretty intense.

*Minutes later*

You look down at a large tower that was filled with lights. They slowly land it on top of the tower. The door opens, revealing Byakuya. He smirks when he sees you. "Come!"He shouts over the noise,"I was expecting you." He holds out his hand, and you take it with a smile. He helps you off the helicopter. He holds you by the hip as you made your way in doors. "Well, that's quite the entrance, don't you think?"You say a little excited.

He chuckles,"That's one of the perks of being rich." You then get pulled into a dark room. But as he snaps his fingers, it reveals a sun setting. In the horizon, there's a Mayan temple. It looks like your on a balcony, seeing the wooden floor and bronze railings. "You...you know..."You say flabbergasted. He chuckles,"Hm, lucky guess for the Ultimate Adventurer." 

You could almost feel like you're there. There were air conditioners that blew a gentle breeze. You were too happy right now. You've always loved the Mayan temples. They always gave a challenge and at the end of the day, from you roof balcony, it showed a beautiful site.

There was a round table, it was small for two people to touch each other across. Byakuya started talking again,"Please, take a seat." You sit down on the chair on the right side. You feel someone push you in, and you realize it was Byakuya. He then sits down on the other side. 

The table was filled with food. Well done steak, small sandwiches, a small cake, mashed potatoes and other things. There was alcohol and coke too. You were pretty delighted that he threw this together, though you never said that he could. 

You both talked about various things, until you were talking about you last adventure.

"Yeah, there were robots,"You said,"You could tell that they were really trying to stop me. But I flipped over him and managed to shoot the control panel behind his head. That's how I got the sapphire of Atlantis!" 

He seemed amazed,"Well, that sounded like you had a blast." You giggle,"Hell yeah!" You look over to the Mayan temple and find yourself walking to toward the screen. You star at it as Byakuya stands by you. "Sometimes I wished they would never end, but I wonder if the world will ever run out of treasures." 

Then you pull him in for a kiss. He didn't seem to cooperate, but he held you around the hips. You guys finally let go and you said,"Not that I'd mind, I found my biggest treasure yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and✌️!


	7. Your first date+First Kiss-Leon

Today was the day. Your first date with Leon was a go. You didn't really want to dress to much, so you just went with a graphic tee, ripped jeans, a good pair of sneakers and just let your hair free. You smile yourself and feel confident. You happily run outside to the baseball field where Leon would be.

You can't lie, he definitely had power when he threw balls. The last one went right through the fence. But then he lost it. "Crap,"You hear him say,"Again?!" You also can't lie about this, he looked cute when he was angry. You were spying him until you step on a twig. Of course, he notices.

"H-hey! When you come here?"He asks and little surprised. You looked down in embarrassment,"Well, I just arrived now!" You both sat down and talked and laughed about various things.

"I used to have a crush on Sayaka,"He says. You were more interested than jealous,"Then what happened?" He groans,"She was one hell of a drama queen. I don't want to date drama queens." He smiles nicely to you,"At least you aren't. You don't look like one. I'm glad you didn't over dress." 

You were happy too. Then he asked,"How are you in soccer?" You think for a moment,"Well, I can kick hard, I'm a fast runner and I can dodge easily." He hums thoughtfully. Then there was silence. You were desperately trying to look for a topic until you hear the question,"Can I kiss you?"

You were a little surprised,"Wh-what?" He shrugs,"Can I kiss you?" You blush and look down,"I-I mean you can, I'm not saying you can't but that doesn't mean I'm forcing you so..." You both star at each other. You take a deep breath and your lips both connected. 

It was somehow warming, and his lips felt a little soft. Your hand grasps as his wild hair, feeling it was a little soft too. You felt his hand grab you around the hip. When you guys finally let go, you still wanted more. You push him to the ground along with yourself. He seemed a little surprised as you kissed him again. He chuckles in the kiss and brings his hand around you hips. When you let go again, he tackles you down, and you feel the urge to wrestle. For the rest of the time, you guys were wrestling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and✌️!


	8. Your first date+First Kiss-Ishimaru

Today was the day. You decided to dress a little normal. You wore a white skirt with navy shirt. You cut your blue hair and it looked a little wavy after the shower. You wore brown sandals. 

You were a little nervous when you arrived to his house. But then again, when he answered the door, he was way more nervous. Your idea of a first date was just for him to be a study partner. So he helped you with stuff you didn't know. It went on for two hours until there was nothing else to do. But you guys were straying off topic. He talked about how he was the best in his classes, and it was clear on how much he hated geniuses.

"Taka, do you hate geniuses?"You ask. He stops talking and nods. You silently ask,"Why?" Then he tells a long story,"My Grandfather was the Prime Minister of Japan. He was really a true genius. But it's not like he out and effort into his work. It's kind of dumb. Then he lost everything. He's pretty old now, and it's why my family is a little poor."

"Does that mean you hate me?"You ask. Then you feel his lips and yours. You didn't really care, you pulled his head closer to yours. You guys finally released. "You're an exception because I love you,"he says. You smile,"Love you to, Taka!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and✌️!


	9. Your first date+First kiss-Mondo

Today was the day. You made sure to dress nice, but not like people who can't even fucking walk in them, like your teacher. You jumped into your red sports car and drove to the bar Mondo said to go to.

You as you walked inside the double wood doors, the first thing you saw was the bar. It had the drinks in the back on shelves and the counter was l-shaped. There were about 8 chairs. There were a few tables next to dividers, which were in front of the bar. And there were another few chairs and tables surrounding a pool table. There was also a large screen TV behind the pool table. Next to the TV were bathrooms, girl on the left, boy on the right. It was a little dark yet gave a little futuristic vibe because of the colored lights coming from the bar. 

You see people who were playing pool, and maybe a little bit of rage going on. But you see Mondo not being a part of that. He was patiently waiting for you in the far right back in a booth. You smile a little. Then he spots onto and a wide grin comes onto his face. 

You sit across from him. "So ya finally came?"He asks,"Took you look enough." You roll your eyes,"It only took half an hour you fucker." He chuckles,"Yeah, but it felt like fucking forever."

You guys ended up talking about various things. Then he hear loud laughter behind you. You turn around and see that the boys a staring at a girl...specifically a special part of a girl from behind. Then a boy gropes and the girl glares at him and she walks away. But they just kept laughing. You look back at Mondo and you see him scowl. "Something wrong?"You ask.

"I hate it when people do that." He says,"Have some respect at least." You smile, What a gentleman. "You'll kick their ass if they do it to me, right?"You ask smiling a little more. He grins as well,"I'll do more than kick their ass." He looks at them once more,"Not to mention, they're also my close friends." You look down,"Oh..."

Then you look at him again and try to start up another conversation,"Do you know what you're going to after high school?" He freezes a little and frowns then replies,"Well, I kinda like high school; fucking around with friends is kinda cool." Then he smiles,"Plus with you fucking with the teacher is great." You cheekily grin.

Then he turns serious,"It's just that...it worries me. What'll happen when I'm done with high school? I can't go to college, so I have to go get a job." He sighs,"What if I'm already done with whatever I'm gonna do in life. What happens if the Crazy Diamonds are gone? They were a big part of my life." 

You frown,"Mondo..." He looks you in the eyes,"Y/N...I never told anybody this but...I'm scared...like really scared of moving on." You smile at him,"Well, I think you're lucky to have something you're passionate about. I'll be useful later maybe." He smiles as well,"That's what a close friend of mine once said."

"But maybe,"He says,"Maybe I'll look forward to working. Just a little. It probably won't be as bad." Then you asked,"So what kind of job would you want to get?" He smiles again,"Carpenter! Most definitely a fucking carpenter!" Then, you hear crashing from behind. You both whip your heads around shocked to see two drunks, one pined on the table and the other doing the pinning. The other guys were cheering.

He taps your shoulder,"It's one of those nights. I always stay out of it." You nod in agreement and you both carefully make your way to the now dark outdoors. You both make your way to Mondo's bike, which was conveniently next to your car. You look at his 5 friend's bikes. They were probably not all of the friends he had. You were the same. You had the biggest street racer gang in Japan. But you also wondered what would happen if it all ended. You sigh.

He notices,"What's wrong babe?" You faked a smile to him,"Babe? Really?" But he of course notices that too,"Cut the shit Y/N, what's eating you?" You sigh,"Ya know, you have your own future planned out and I don't got shit. I'm just really lost now." 

Then he pulls you in for a hard kiss suddenly. You were a little surprised at first, but you went with the flow. You massaged the back of his hair. He lets go,"Don't worry, we'll get through it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you planned your future with Mondo! Anyway, hoped you minions enjoyed and✌️!


	10. Your first date+First kiss-Hajime

Today was the day. You helped your family scrap enough money to buy you a new dress and shoes. Your mom helped do your hair, but it came out messy. You mom said she wanted to do it again, but you said that you were doing too much for you. She finally let it go. Then you hear the door bell ring. "Bye honey! I hope you have a wonderful time!"She says, hugging you. You hug back,"Take care of John and Sally, k? Tell dad not to over work himself at the building site too!"

She nods and opens the door to reveal your date. "Hi."Hajime said. You nervously replied,"Hi." back. You think to yourself, Smooth, very fricking smooth, Y/N. You took his hand and he leads you off you somewhere. 

It was sunrise, and you both wanted to keep it casual, so Hajime took you to the nearest coffee shop. When you guys got a seat, it was a real nerve wrecking awkward silence. You saw Hajime sitting there and looking at his hands. You were tapping your foot. 

You finally look up at Hajime and ask,"So why Hope's Peak Academy?" He looks up a little shocked when you asked the question. "Well, I adored Hope Peak Academy. I'd die to go there. But I had no talent, so my family paid a ton of money. It was pretty damn expensive but we eventually got there."

You smile a little. He smiles back and asks,"What about you?" You looked a little surprised yourself. You didn't really know where to stop. "When I was born, my father was a Meth addict. It wasn't until we had my two twins, brother and sister, when he quit. But we had to start from the ground up. So me, my father and mother worked together but it still wasn't enough. So I thought going to a good school would do it. So we worked hard to get me into that school. I still work as a waitress with another friend." 

He nods,"Cool...cool. I work as a volunteer in a puppy camp. It's nice to play with them. You should come with me sometimes." You then found yourselves talking about several things with bagels and hot chocolate. When you guys arrived at your own doorstep, Hajime said,"I wanted to give you something."

You look at him,"And what's that?" He pulls in by the hips and asks,"A kiss?" You shake your head and smirk,"Come here ya big dork." You both kiss each, you head a little tilted so your noses wouldn't bump. Ten seconds later, you pull back. You both stared at each other and it took you a minute to realize that you both actually kissed.

"U-um..."You both were stuttering to find words. You both pull away from each and Hajime said,"Sooooo, so you tomorrow?" You nod,"Yeah, see you." Hajime waves goodbye as he walks away. You wave as you opened the door and see Sally and John. They were grinning like idiots,"MOMMY! SISSY HAD A BOY FRIEND!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	11. Your first date+First kiss-Fuyuhiko

Today was the day. You wore your Indian outfit. It was beaded around the solar plexus, and white, yellow, red and black around the bottom of the dress and sleeves, which were elbow length. You also wore beaded sandals with a figure 8 design. You trusted Peko(Who you always lived with) with your hair. 

"You look amazing,"She says. You take a deep breath in,"I hope I don't fuck anything up." She chuckles,"You won't. Now go! Fuyuhiko is outside." You smile and head outside. Fuyuhiko was super nervous. He was picking at his collar and blushing a little bit of pink. Then he looks at you,"O-Oh! Y/N! I didn't know you came out here! You look great!" 

You nod and smile,"I got it from my mother." When you both arrived to the restaurant and got seats, you both looked at the Japanese menu. They all didn't look too good so you said,"These are all boring...Let's skip to dessert!" He looks up at you a little surprised but said,"O-ok."

Fuyuhiko ordered Fried dough cookies, which were the same as you, which were your favorite. You literally dug in. "Woah! Hold on! And I thought I loved Fried Dough cookies,"He said, laughing. You look up, clean your mouth and blush a little,"Sorry, when it comes to these, I love them."

"Yeah, I do too,"He says,"But let's not tell anyone. I'd rather not let anyone know that a leader of a mafia likes cookies." You smile,"Yeah, especially with m-" He cuts you off with a glare,"Don't ever mention that word." You smirk,"What word?"though you already knew,"the m-i-l-k word? What was it..."

He threaten you,"Don't you fucking dare..." You can't help but blurt out,"Milk?" He growls as you laugh. But something didn't make sense,"But why do you hate milk?" He looks down,"I'm lactose intolerant...that's why I'm so small." You smile,"You don't need to be so sad, I think your small build is kinda cute." 

He looks away, embarrassed,"R-really? I never knew..." You both talked about various thing, and after you guys finished, you headed outside. Fuyuhiko led you into an alleyway, which was a little suspicious. Then when he pulls you in, your lips crashed together. You made a surprised sound, but you eventually got into it. You pull back and say,"I love you Fuyuhiko." He smiles,"I love you too,Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	12. Your first date+First kiss-Kazuichi

Today is the day. You tied your hair in a high pony tail. And you wore a blue dress and blue high heels. You invited Kazuichi to your house, since your mother is insecure about having a boy around you by yourself. "Please don't forget to lock up Loki, okay hun?"Your mother says. Loki was your wild border collie. You had to always put him downstairs when someone comes.

"Yes mother,"You reply. You smile,"I'm a little nervous mother." She smiles as well,"I'm...a little nervous as well but I'm sure you'll do great!" Then, she's out the door. Not even 5 minutes later, when you just locked up Loki, the door rings. You open the door and see Kazuichi. "Hello,"You say,"Come in." When he comes in, he looks amazed,"Woah! Your stuff looks pretty high tech!" 

You smile,"Yep! Now come on!" Your house was pretty high tech. The walls in the house were white with blue outlines. The furniture was blue. The couches had the same colors as the wall. The dining room table and chairs were the same. The chairs had a large single leg, and it was almost L shaped. You pushed Kazuichi in when he sat down.

When the food was served, Kazuichi ate the hell out of it. You smile at him, but you just picked at your food. When he was done, he looked over to you, who was still picking at your food. "H-hey? Are you alright? Why are you not eating?"Kazuichi said.

You take a deep breath in and got ready to tell the truth. "I'm...My stomach, my right eye, left arm, and right leg are robotic....my stomach is made from robot parts and I have to eat at specific times..."You say. He was confused,"Huh?" You sigh,"In other words, I can't eat." 

At first he was still confused,"Wh-wh-wha..." then he freaked out "What?!" You sigh,"I-It's dumb, I know, I'm a freak." You felt him grab your hand and squeeze,"I think it's pretty cool. You should tell me about it sometime." You smile,"So, I saw that you were very hungry. Something happen?" He scratches the back of his head,"Sometimes Pops kicks me out the house without food. I was really hungry."

You smiled. You were glad to support him. You stand up and push in your chair and say,"Kazuichi, come here please." He stands up as well,"W-what are you..." You pull him close to you by the neck. You were hesitant as you tilted your head a little to the side, then you closed the gap.

His lips were a little rough, but you didn't mind that much. It was very warm, the circuits in your left arm were getting active. You pulled back because you felt your arm getting a little too excited. You blush a little with a surprised face,"That was a little..." Kazuichi nervously laughs,"Sooooo...will we be doing that again?" You nod,"Most definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️️!


	13. Your first date+First kiss-Gundam

Today was the day. You were a little excited to be dating with a soldier from the Nether realm. You put on a black dress with a denim jacket. You wore black boots and gray scarf. You wore a silver multilayered bracelet and silver earrings. You wanted to take a black purse, but you had second thoughts. And you wore your hair down.

You head to Cherry Blossom Park, where Gundam would be. This was finally the time to clear your mind of this man. You see him at the edge on a blanket, calmly waiting and petting what looks like a wolf. You breathe in and out and head over. You try your best to calmly sit next to him.

"I'm here."You say. You take a good look at his face. His long hair cascaded down his face. The sunlight reflected on his gray face, which was a little pink on his cheeks from the cold. You still can't help but stare him. Then he looks at you,"It's very nice of you to come."

You look away quick,"I-I see!" You both ended up talking about the wars of the Netherworld, not caring about the food. Then, it slowly turned into lifestyle. "Of course, my blog takes much of my time,"He says. You think,"I see. I can see it when I get time, right?" 

Then it turned into talking about his love for animals. "The reason I don't want anyone coming near me is because of my mother's cooking. She feed me poison." He says a little sad. You look down,"It's meat, isn't it." You see him nod slowly. "Then what's your favorite food?"You ask. 

"The orange melon that bears the face of evil!"He says. You nod,"Hmmm, mine too. Many ways to prepare it." Then you went onto the next question,"What happened to your arm? It's not linked from when you lost it in battle, is it?" He chuckles,"In simple terms, my hamsters are territorial, and I lost my left arm."

He then asks something out of the blue,"Do you have a familiar?" You chuckle,"W-well...after my familiar went a little off, I was banned from using familiars for 150 years." He laughs,"It was that bad?" You nod. 

And then you were curious about something. "How do you tame the wild demons?"You ask. "Well,"he explains,"You first must repeat,'Good girl, good girl.'" He leans closer,"You must look innocent." He brings you in by the hips,"There are some who like to be touched and some who don't."

You blush a little with your half moon eyes. "It's all about getting the basics down,"He says. He lifts your gun up a little,"Eventually, you'll understand your partner..." You smash your lips into his. His lips...they were smooth and warm. You wrap your arms around his neck, tilting your head and moving his hair out the way. 

When you released him, you smirked and said,"Yeah, Hell would not approve of this at all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and peace!


	14. Your first date+First kiss-Nagito

Today was the day. You were very jumpy, you in fact haven't stopped jumping since you woke up that Saturday! You're mother was a little bit on the panicky side but when you told her, she was okay with it. You wore black cat heels and dress. You did your hair in a messy ponytail. 

"Honey, there's this weird white haired kid who keeps talking about hope!"Your mother calls. That was him! You raced downstairs and ran out the door. You literally just ran down the pathway. But you stopped and think. Then ran back and hugged you Mom. "Bye mommy! Love you!" She hugs you too,"Love you too, jelly bean! Now go get him!" 

On that lucky day, there happened to be a carnival that opened. The rides were massive on the right side, and in the left were carnival games in 3 sections. "Wow! This is cool!"You yelled like a 5 year old. Nagito grinned,"I know right?!" You guys went on the rides first. The large rollover coaster was in tangles and it went upside down. 

The next one was when you basically spin in a circle in large sideways seats repeatedly. You spent the next half an hours on different rides, doing the ones you loved twice. Then next we're games. You eyed a stuffed F/A (Favorite animal). 

"Oh man,"You said, pouting,"I wish I could get that." Nagito smiled,"I'll get it." The game was a balloon dart game. Nagito placed his aim carefully and threw it. It landed on 40, which was the highest. "Yes!"Nagito yelled,"That one please." So you got your stuffed F/A and you hugged it tight.

"Thank you! I'll love it forever and ever!" You said happily. Later, you were at a claw machine. "How about if I win you one?"You asked. Nagito answered,"No, it's fine. You don't need to-" You pouted,"But Nagito..." He laughs,"Ok...ok, fine."

You saw a stuffed elephant, and you went for it. It was pretty big, but you got lucky and won it. You smiled to yourself. Later, you guys talked about various things sharing cotton candy. When you were at the entrance again, Nagito said,"Y/N, will you please come here?" 

You were a little confused,"H-huh?!" Then, he grabs you by the hips and he kisses you. You were, of course, a little surprised, but you got used to it. Then, you let go and smiled like an idiot,"This is my lucky day!" You put your nose on Nagito's and he smiles as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️️!


	15. When he finds out your fear...

Makoto  
You were sneaking out of the house again to see Makoto again, of course to get away from your mother. Then, you hear a dog growling from behind you. You slowly turn around and then see your mother next to your dog's cage. "Jack!"she yells as she opens the cage,"Get that mother fucker..." You instantly made a run for it with the dog not far behind. It barks and barks and barks, which makes you more terrified. You ran straight into town, which was about 2 minutes away. You found an alleyway and made a turn there. You hide behind a small trash can but it wasn't enough. You crouched and whimpered as you covered your head. You hear the dog's growls becoming closer and closer. Then, you hear the dog whimper and go back home. "Y/N?!"Makoto calls out, but you don't come out. Then Makoto pushes the trash can way. "Y/N?! Are you okay?! I saw you running!" He asks, patting your back. You sigh,"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just...spooked..." Then he smirks,"Are you afraid of dogs?" You glare at him,"Shut up! A-and it's not just for dogs... I have...Agrizoophobia." He looked confused,"What's that?" You look away, and whisper,"Fear of wild animals..."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Byakuya

You were working on finding Atlantis as usual, when you heard a close buzzing sound, almost like a bee. And you knew the difference between flies and bees because of their sound. You paled a little and jumped out of your seat. "Get it off!"You yelled,"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Then you heard a man laughing, specifically Byakuya. "For a brave British girl like you, you're awfully scared."He says. You glare at him,"What was that?!" He laughs,"Relax, it was only a sound from my phone, like a bee." You huffed as you got up and straightened yourself out. "So, you have Apiphobica?" You nod slowly,"Yes, fear of bees."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Leon

You were a night over at Leon's house, watching a movie. A romantic comedy movie. It was dark in his room too, no lights on, but the blinds were open, so the street lights went through. Then, it started raining. You didn't mind the rain. You guys kept watching the movie until you saw lightening, which blacked out the TV. You panicked and went under Leon's arm. "Hey babe, are you ok?" He asks. You look to him and pout, a little scared,"I have Astraphobia..." He looks at you confused,"Um...I don't mean to be rude...but what's that?" You kiss his cheek and giggle,"Fear of thunder and lightning..."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Ishimaru

Taka invited you so he could help you with your science project. It had you to take of your clothes until your in your undergarments. And you were kind of nervous...scratch that...very. As you slowly try to take your shirt off, you said,"T-Taka, please...I don't want to undress in front of you..." He looked a little surprised,"Why? Do you like to be half naked in front of others?"   
"No...no...I'm fine with that...but for some reason...I just don't like it when people watch me undress. I have Dishabiliophobia."  
He thinks for a moment then says,"Aaaah...so you have the fear of undressing in front of others. We can work through that."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Mondo

You were just chilling in your living room as usual. You didn't hear your sister say that she was going out, and you forgot Mondo was in your room, doing some shit. Then, you look around. You panic a little. You were alone. Usually, it was fine when you were alone, as long as you know where people are. You get up and look around frantically. When you couldn't find anyone, you start to hear voices. You're alone now...time to have fun...,One says a little broken. You whimper. Another voice says, We're going to have so much fun...! You crouch to the ground, covering your head. Don't be scared, another says, repeating every first letter of the sentence, We're you're friends...! "Shut up..."You whisper. Then you tell,"Shut up! Get the fuck out now! I fucking hate you..."   
"Y/N!"You hear Mondo yell. And with that, the voices are gone. You look up at Mondo who was in front of you. You get up and into his arms. "Dammit...I'm sorry..."You whisper. He pats your hair down,"Shhhh, don't worry. Just tell me what happened." You explained what happened,"I forgot about that you were here and I thought that I was alone, so I panicked. I have Monophobia."  
He scoffs,"A fear of being alone?"  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Hajime

It was a normal night. Hajime was playing with your siblings, and you were reading a book until the lights suddenly went out. Your siblings were brave but you had a certain fear. You gave out a high pitched scream. You couldn't see at all, and that's what was terrifying. You immediately ran out of the house. But it was weird, because you couldn't see outside either. You whip your head around, inside you head saying, I can't see...I can't see...I can't see... "Y/N! Open your eyes!"Hajime yells. Huh? Open your...? Then you open them,"Oh..." You blush heavily. "Nyctophobia?"He asks. "Yeah,"You say awkwardly,"Fear of darkness."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Fuyuhiko

All Fuyuhiko wanted to do was just take you up top. It was night, and he just wanted to take you to the top floor of his tower. When you guys got up top, you were fine. But then he took you to the ledge, you felt pale and light headed. You instantly froze, staring down at the endlessness. "Um...Y/N?"Fuyuhiko asked,"Are you okay?" You then start shaking violently; when you panicked, you were the type who would freeze in these situations. Then, Fuyuhiko pushed you back so hard, he pushed both of you down. You finally stopped and you were hyperventilating. Fuyuhiko placed a hand on your chest to help you breathe. "In and out...in and out...I didn't know you were Acrophobic!" You huffed and puffed,"Y-Yeah, definite fear of heights!"   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Kazuichi

You were still getting used to your robotic leg. Kazuichi offered some help to help you run. Your mother was okay, but still a little hesitant.  Kazuichi had your arm around his neck as you tried walking, then running. Soon, you didn't want his help. You were on a roll, running until you fell over something. You tripped and scrapped your arm. "Crap!"You cursed as you fell. Kazuichi runs over and has his med kit ready. "It looks like you'll need stitches..."He says, holding a needle,"Hold still." But you're reaction was immediate,"Oh, heeeeelllll no! You're not going that!" You were mentally freaking out. Kazuichi replied,"Please calm down! You'll be fine! I'm not going to stab you!" You glare,"It's not that! I'm Belonephobic!" He stops,"You're...afraid of needles?!"  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Gundam 

You were walking down the street with Gundam, just walking his dog. Then, you hear gun shots. You both tuck your heads down, along with the others. You look up a little and saw an insane man that was walking around drunkenly with a gun. Then, the next moment, you found yourself in front of the man, pointing it at him, while the police arrested him. "Gundam?!"You called through the rushing crowd. "Y/N!"You hear him call your name. You push through and run into his arms. "What happened?"You asked. He chuckles,"You don't remember? You kicked him and took the gun." You then start shaking a lot. "Wh-what? I did that?" You ask a little worried. "Y/N, are you okay?"Gundam asks, concerned. You collapsed onto you knees. Gundam goes down with you,"Y/N?!" You look at him, your eyes glossy,"I just...I really...I'm really scared...what if I end up like that man? I..."   
"Are you Agateophobic?"He asks out of the blue. You stayed silent before answering,"Yes...I have a fear of insanity."  
(Yes people! It is a real fear! You'd be surprised!)  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Nagito

Today was spring cleaning in your house with Nagito. You were cleaning your clothes until you say the one thing you hated. 8-eyed, 8-legged, small yet terrifying. That could only mean one thing. Spider. The moment you saw it, you screamed,"Nagitooooooo!" He immediately rushed in. "Y/N?! What happened?!"He asked. You jump into his arms,"Sp-sp-sp-spider!" He then looks at in the corner and laughs,"That little guy? He's harmless." You glare,"Harmless my-" Nagito puts you down and picks it up,"See, nothing." You then faint. You wake up in your bed and Nagito hovering over. "I'm guessing you have  Arachnophobia?"He asks. You groan and rub your head,"Yeah, I have a fear of spiders..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, these are all real fears. There's a phobia list online, search it up! Anyway, hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️️!


	16. When he hurts you...

Makoto

It was way too hot to do anything, so you and Makoto ended ups just hanging out on the couch and watching TV. You were thirsty, so you went for a glass of Orange Juice. But when you went back, you tripped and the glass broke. "Shit!"You cursed out loud. "Y/N, what did you do?!"Makoto yelled. You never saw Makoto angry like this, so you were a little worried,"S-Sorry! I'll clean it-" Then he cut you off,"No! You've done enough!" And he pushes you, and he made sure he pushed you, hard. You're wrist landed on a piece of glass. You shout in pain, and Makoto looked worried. "Y-Y/N, I'm sorry..."Makoto tried to say, but you got up and interrupted him,"No! Shut up! It's over Makoto! I'm already abused at home, so if you think I'm going to be abused here, that's not happening!" You ran out the door with tears streaming down your face, Makoto running to catch up to you. It starting raining at the perfect time. You look back, and he's not there anymore.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Byakuya 

It was a normal hot day. You wanted to check on your boyfriend, see how he's doing. When you ring the doorbell, a butler appears. "Ah, Madame Y/N. Master Byakuya does not want any visitors. He quite...cross today,"He says. "Well let me help him!"You volunteered. You push past him and went to the 1st floor office. Well, the butler wasn't lying, he was angry about something. His face was actually red with anger. "B-Byakuya?"You slowly make your way to him,"We can talk about it..." He growls,"Why do I need to talk to you, you're stupid." You weren't fazed. You just kept getting closer. "Byakuya, I can help."You say, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gives you a hard glare,"I said...." You take one large step back. "Go away!"He roars and throws a dagger, which you gave him, and it hit your left eye. The force was enough to whip your to the side, so it just scratches. You hold your hand to your eye and take it back, and you see blood. "So that's how it is..."you whisper, looking up at him. Byakuya looks shocked,"Y/N, please wait..." You glare at him,"It's over, goodbye, Byakuya Togami." And you leave out the door in a calm manner.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Leon 

It was a normal hot evening. You were just trying to play baseball along with Leon. It was your turn to bat but as you went, you didn't see the bat and stepped on it. It broke instantly. "Shit..."You whispered. That was his lucky bat. "Hey Y/N! You okay?"You here him call out. You turn around and hide the broken bat behind you,"Y-Yeah! I'm just going to get another bat from the car! This one's...not for me!" You ran to his car, the trunk open and got another bat. Then, you went back to the base. He gets ready to pitch. But something seems off about his pitch. Like, he really wants to hit you...bad. You shrugged it off and got ready. In a split second, you feel a searing pain on you right shoulder. You drop the bat, fall to your knees and hold your shoulder. Your tears never seemed to end, they were like an endless waterfall, though you didn't even make a sob. You hear him come next to you,"Didn't think I'd notice, you son of a bitch? Watch where you're going you clumsy asshole! You deserve it!"He yells at you. So, it was all for some bat. What a selfish bastard; he'd choose his bat over you. If that's the case, you thought, I'll leave him. You hesitantly got up with your now bleeding arm and said,"So, all this for some dumb bat." Leon looks to your arm and gasps,"Wait...I'm sorry..." You held up your hand,"Save it." Then you yelled,"We're through, you hear me, through!" And you ran off.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Ishimaru

You and Taka were just finishing some homework, even though it was actually a day off. Then, you got stuck on a problem for about a hour. You've attempted it many times, Taka trying to help you. But then you both were getting really frustrated, and then you yelled,"I can't do this Taka! I really don't get it!" Then he got angry,"Well maybe it you tried a little harder, you would!" You glare at him,"I've tried for an hour, okay?!" Then you yanked your hair back hard, enough to feel blood in the back. "Like you said,"He hissed,"You're the genius...so why don't you solve it!" And with that, he pushed your head hard and your head lands with a loud crack onto the wood floor. Your tears stream down, and you felt the side of your head. It was bleeding a lot now. You get up and see a shocked Taka. "Y/N...please...I'm sorry,"He whispered, trying to touch your arm. You smack his hand away and yell,"Fuck you! I hate you! We're done!" And you quickly ran out the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Mondo

It was a normal hot day. You were just taking a test ride on Mondo's bike, with Mondo as the driver. You have to admit, it is kinda cool. You both were joking around, until you saw that you were about to crash into a brick wall building. "Mondo! Watch out!"You yell, but it was too late. You both crash into the wall, the bike going up in flames. Mondo was okay, a few scratches it looked like. You were worse, you had deeper cuts, window shards in your body. They were going to leave a scar. You couldn't get up, you left knee was broken. You managed to pull all the shards out, and the fire department was putting out the bike. The bike was fine, but you think Mondo missed that fact. "Are you kidding me?!" He yelled. He glares at you,"This was our fault!" You couldn't get up, but you shouted,"How was it my fault?!" He argued back,"If you weren't fucking around, it would've been fine!" You look shocked,"You care only about your bike?!" You see him getting ready to kick, and you tried to move away, but you weren't too fast."Shut up!"   
He kicks you ribs and you find your back and arms with the glass shards, but they were larger and they felt like they were going to go through you. You blacked out.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Hajime

And today was stressful. The teacher kept going on the class for no reason. Hajime even got sent to the Dean just for sharpening a pencil! After school, you waited outside the school for him. When he got out, he was looking down, and just kept walking, not acknowledging you at all! You run next to him in hopes of cheering him up,"Hey Hajime!" He kept walking. But that made you even more determined to cheer him up! "Hajime! That teacher was a peice of crap, right! What a bitch!"You said. But he kept walking. You decided to do something you usually do when he looked asleep. You saved your hand in front of his face and asked,"Are you falling asleep on me, Hajime?" Then he whips his head in your direction and slaps you hard across the face. You stare at him with shock, with the same look on his face. "Y/N! I can explain!"he said. You had tears already forming,"I-It's f-ine...I'll go if you really hate me." You start walking away, then you heard rapid footsteps and start running. You didn't really know how to feel, but when you arrived at the front of your house, you didn't see him behind you.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Fuyuhiko

It was a normal hot day. You decided to play a prank on him. You made his favorite dessert, fried dough cookies. And you decided to make him drink milk, in hopes of him thinking it was something else...and he'd drink it. It was eating them, savoring them until he eyed the milk. He frowns and asks,"Is this milk?" You pursed you lips together to keep yourself for laughing and said,"No..." He gets a little angry,Y/N!" Then you start to laugh, but you stopped the moment you he punched square in the jaw. "Jackass! You know I hate milk!" He growls. You glare at him,"It was just a joke...but since you can't take it, I'll just leave. We're done, Fuyuhiko..." And you leave with a frozen Fuyuhiko.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Kazuichi

Kazuichi was making a chemical to power one of his human sized robots. You were just fucking around with chemicals, Kazuichi being an adult and saying,"Don't touch that!" Then, you see two chemicals that Kazuichi didn't need anymore. You've decided to combine them. He then saw you,"H-Hey! The hell! Don't touch that!" You roll your eyes,"It's not like you're going to need them anyway." But it exploded on contact, breaking the glass. The glass was all over the floor. He glares at you and you shrugged a little,"......oops...." You get out from behind the desk,"I'll...clean it up..." But he had different plans. "No!,"He yells,"You've done enough!" He pushes onto the glass. And you stumble backwards and your good hand landed on the glass. "F-Fuck..."you cursed under your breath. Kazuichi stared at you shocked,"Y/N...please...I'm so-" You put up your robotic hand,"Save it...I don't need your bullshit excuses." You pulled your hand out the glass and left.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Gundam

You and Gundam were sharpening his swords in his room. Then when you were finally done, you started to take the swords downstairs, but you tripped and fell down the stairs, and it almost landed on his pet tiger. Luckily that tiger had reflexes like a car, and moved out the way. You rubbed your head and groaned, knowing how pissed Gundam would be if he saw that his tiger was almost stabbed. Unfortunately, that was true. He saw it all and he looked ready to kill you. "Wait!"You said,"I'm sorry!" He glares at you,"You almost killed a demon beast, a sorry is not enough." He slashes your cheek deeply, and a lot of blood poured down. You held your cheek as you got up and looked him in the eye,"Gundam Tanaka...this relationship is over!" Gundam tried to look for an explanation "Y/N...please wait!" But you stormed out.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Nagito

You and Nagito were walking around Cherry Blossom Park. And then, you saw what looked to be a spider. "SPIDERRRRRR!"You yelled and stepped on it. You examined the spider closely, only to find out that it was actually just a butterfly...and you stepped on one of it's wings. Nagito glares at you,"What have you done, Y/N?" You stand back a little,"Nagito! I'm sorry!" Nagito replies,"How is that butterfly supposed to have hope when you've crush its only means of hope?" He slaps you across the face so hard, that it left a red hand mark. You were both frozen, Nagito stares at you with shock,"Y/N..." You didn't let him speak. You ran away, and you don't think he ran after you.  
\------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!!


	17. When you deny his apology...

Makoto

Your dad was stitching up your hand while your mother was giving you a pep talk. "You see? Men are pigs!"Your mother yells,"Next time, stay away from them." Your father just gives you a sore smile,"I'm sorry honey." They left you in your room. "Wh-why....I trusted him..."You said, tears still streaming. You hear a thud on your window. You jumped a little and looked at the window. It was that son of a bitch Makoto. "Y/N! Please! I'm really sorry! I didn't even know that piece of glass was there!"Makoto pleaded. You went to the window and glared at Makoto as you opened it. "Fuck you Makoto! I would've believed you a couple days ago but now I'm not too sure. I never want to see you again!" You slap him hard and closed your blinds and curled up in a fetal position in your bed. While you curled up in your favorite dark jacket and was listening to Three Days Grace, you could hear Makoto silently say,"Y/N...I really am sorry." And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for both you.  
\----------------------------------------  
Byakuya

You had to get stitches on your left eye. You didn't spend your days looking for Atlantis. Instead, you spent your days crying over him and eating buckets of ice cream. You knew it wasn't very ladylike of you, but he was your only one. And he almost killed you. Hina was there to comfort you though. "He was a real catch, huh?" She asked. You sobbed,"Yes. He was such a gentleman...and very handsome." Hina smiles,"But you don't deserve him! He almost tried to kill you!" You both then hear a knock on the door. Hina volunteered to go get it. You straightened up and took a deep breath, which fixed everything at once(your make up too because you looked like shit and it's magic) "What the heck?!"You heard Hina downstairs,"Why the hell are you here, Byakuya?" You rushed downstairs to see the blonde man fighting with you best friend. He responded,"I won't talk to commoners like you, Hina. I want to talk with Y/N." You come behind Hina,"Is there a problem?" Byakuya cleared his throat,"Listen. I'm sorry. I really am. I was just angry that day. Can we please be together?" You got pretty pissed,"Why kind of half assed apology is that?! Face it, Byakuya! I'm never going back with you! Go to hell!" You slap him quick and slammed the door in his face. While Hina was reassuring you, you could still hear him behind the door. It didn't take a genius to realize how ragged his breath was. He was actually crying. Not sobbing, but just probably tears streaming down his face. "Y/N...."You heard him say,"I'm sorry...I really am." And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for both you.  
\----------------------------------------  
Leon

You couldn't move your arm too well after that but it was enough to get by. You couldn't even play soccer too. But it was useful to just spend your days crying and watching your f/s(Fav Show) with your f/f(fav food) and German Shepard. Your mother told you many times to not let your dog go on the couch, but you were just too busy dwelling on your boyfriend to care. Your dog suddenly gets off the couch, runs to the door and starts barking. You raise an eyebrow and walk to the door. You opened it and that orange haired freak was there. "What the hell...are you doing here?!"You yelled. Leon looks at you sadly,"Y/N, in sorry. I didn't think it would hurt that bad. Please come back." You glare at him,"Fuck you! You care about your stupid bats more than your own girlfriend! Just go!" You slapped him across the face, slammed the door and cried. You could hear him silently crying and saying,"But you were my perfect one..." And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for both you.  
\----------------------------------------  
Ishimaru

Half of your blue hair had to be shaved for your scalp and back of your head to get stitches. You didn't mind, it made you look pretty cool. Random people have actually wanted to sign the cast on the side of your head. You were getting popular. You've sat with random people who asked you to sit with them at lunch. Boys have actually asked you out. But you declined. You didn't know why though. But your life wasn't complete, not with this type of popularity. Everyday, you saw Taka sit alone by himself ever since. You wanted to forget about him, but you really couldn't. One day, you excused yourself from your friends who were talking in the hallway. When you arrived at you locker, you opened it to see a note inside your locker. It says,"Y/N, come talk to me after School." You knew it was Taka, since he was the only one in your school who knew your lock code. You didn't want to see him, but it would be mean to just ignore it, no matter the circumstances. So you decided to listen to the note and met Taka after School. "What?"You said sharply. You see Taka wince under your tone and gaze. "Y/N...I'm..I'm..."He stutters. "What?! You're sorry?! That's bullshit and you know it! I never wanted this popularity! I have to be someone else I'm not! You've destroyed my life, Taka! I'll never forgive you! It's over, bitch!" You slap Taka and walked away. You didn't walk too far when you heard him crying,"But I'm sorry..." And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for both you.  
\----------------------------------------  
Mondo

For days and nights, you were forced to stay in a hospital, and you couldn't go home. You hated it. You couldn't even take a proper shit in a hospital with being in pain. And you're boyfriend didn't even come to apologize, not that you care anyway. Your sister visited you in the hospital. She took it hard. "I'm sorry, Y/N,"She says,"If I didn't push you into doing school..."  
"Don't give me that shit, sis. I just...didn't find the right guy."You said, giving her a sore smile. You hear a knock on your hospital door. Your sister got up to get it. She greets the guest awkwardly,"Mondoooo....What a...nice surprise!" You scowl, looking out the window next to you. You hear your sister leave and your boyfriend...sorry, ex-boyfriend sit by your bed. "Hey, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry to blame you for this. I wish I could have done something." You give him a fake smile,"Oh...you could've done something. You could've just helped me but noooo, you just cared for your bike and made me worse. So thanks, fuck brain." Mondo looks down,"Y/N..."  
"No!"You yelled and managed to gain enough strength to slap him across the face,"You left me there, so it's over, now fuck off!" You could see that he's quivering, even without looking at his face, you knew he was crying. "I never meant to hurt you."He says and just gets up and leaves. You could feel your own tears gather near your eyes. And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for the both of you...  
\----------------------------------------  
Hinata 

You cried for days after the incident. You were depressed in school. You never came out of your room and your siblings worried about you. You spent your days in bed just watching YouTube and trying to get a laugh. "Y/N!"Your mother called from downstairs,"Hajime is here! I'm going to send him up!" You didn't say anything but you heard the door open and close and in comes the ahoge freak. "Hey..."He says silently. You don't say anything and you don't look at him. He continues talking anyway,"Listen Y/N, I'm really sorry for the other day. I just lost my temper." That's when you lost it,"Lost your temper? Lost your temper?! Listen you blind fuck! You just 'lost your temper?!' Is that your excuse?! That's not going to cut it! Leave, Hajime!" You got up out of your bed and slapped him and pushed him out of your room. You could hear him crying,"Y/N...come back." And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for both you.  
\----------------------------------------  
Fuyuhiko

The son of a bitch almost broke your jaw because of some joke. You didn't cry over him though, you never cry. But you were mentally depressed; at least Peko was there every step of the way. "You're...still okay, right?"She'd ask about every ten seconds. You roll your eyes,"Peko, I'm fine." You both were silently meditating until you heard knocking on the door. You both look at each other with confused looks and you head to the door. When you opened it, you saw a man with blonde hair, freckles, and a small beauty mark on his chin... You slam the door in Fuyuhiko's face. You grit your teeth in frustration. "Is everything alright?"Peko asked, seeing you distressed at the door. You smile and straighten up."Yep! Just ding dong ditchers!"You bluffed. But the door rang again and you groan. You swing open the door,"The answer's no!" Fuyuhiko looked shock by your sudden answer. "Before you decline,"He says,"Hear me out." You cross your arms and lay on the doorway. He hesitated. You give him an annoyed look,"What?" He looks you in the eyes,"Y/N, I'm sorry." He stopped. You growl,"That was a pretty shit apology if you ask me." You slapped him hard and slammed the door. You couldn't help but think about the hurt in his eyes after you slapped him. You ignored his crying at the door,"Y/N! Please come back!" And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for both you.  
\----------------------------------------  
Kazuichi

Your mother sighs as she stitches your hand,"I should have known you'd fall in love." You looked down. Was I a fool, you asked in your head, for falling in love? It didn't really matter, you weren't going to fall in love again. "I'm never going to fall in love again,"You whispered. Your mother gives you a sad smile. The doorbell then rings. Your mother opens to the see the pink haired freak. "Kazuichi!"Your mother says, giving you a sideways glance. You growl lowly as you walked to the door. "Kazuichi,"you said, avoiding eye contact,"What brings you here?"  
"I'm really sorry. I just over reacted. I know it was bad of me to hurt you."Kazuichi said.  
You responded,"You should have though about that before you pushed me." And you slapped him with your robotic hand. Despite his face, you fake a smile and say,"Have a nice day." You closed the door. "Honey! Is everything alright?!"Your mother called from the kitchen. You sniffle for some reason,"Yeah! Everything's fine!" And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for both you.  
\----------------------------------------  
Gundam

You obviously had to get stitches for your cheek after your breakup. During the break, you were at your old spiritual home to visit your family. Your home was in the mountains and it was in a small community. Spirit summoners went to waterfalls(that were ever so conveniently placed). You wanted to deepen your summoning while you were there. It was your third summoning for the day and you had to stand under the cold waterfall for at least 5 hours. But at the third hour mark, you slipped out of the spiritual realm when your brother calls your name. You growl and glare at him,"What?" He looks down in guilt,"Um...a guy named Gundam wants to talk to you." Him? Him! Him. Him... That evil man dared to see you?! Your glare gets deeper when he's mentioned. You put your robe around your naked body once you got out from under the cold cascade. It was another 10 minutes to walk back home. You met Gundam at the train station in front of the town. With your dripping hair, you glare at him,"I don't have the time to be speaking with a cretin like you!" He winces at your language,"I...needed to speak with you." It would be impolite of you to not let him speak, so you just said one word,"Speak." He starts to explain himself,"Y/N, you know my love for animals. I just overreacted, I never meant to do you any harm. Y/N, I deeply apologize." You closed your eyes to think and then opened them and glared at him,"No...I shall not accept your apology. Don't ever ask me to speak with you again." You then feel a pain in your hand and a loud smack. You see Gundam hold his cheek in pain. You never hit anyone in your life, but god did it feel good. You politely say afterwards,"Good day." You left him there, bewildered. "Y/N,"You heard him crying in the background,"I'm sorry." And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for both you.  
\----------------------------------------  
Nagito

You always were a crybaby but this was a new level. You sat in your room, wearing a sparkling black and yellow skirt and paint splattered shirt. Your dark mascara was dried on your face. Your mom knocked at your door,"Honey, Nagito is here to see you!" You sniffle,"Go away!" You hear your mother sigh,"I'm sending him in!" The white haired man was standing in your door frame. "Y/n?"He says,"I'm really sorry. I just overreacted." You sniffle more and yell at him,"I hate you! I hate your face! I hate your hair! And I hate your clothes! Get out!" Your actually got up to slap him, not that you've ever slapped someone. Nagito ran out and shut your door. Through your crying, you heard him sob,"What have I done?" And on that day, it was a 6 month anniversary for both you.  
\----------------------------------------


	18. When you apologize...

Makoto 

You took it really hard, and you barely came out of your room anymore. Your mom pounded endlessly at the door, but you didn't care really, even when you brother and dad tried using sweet words to get you out. It was one day when you couldn't take it anymore. Eventually, everything reminded you of him. 

You wanted him back. You snuck out through your emergency exit window that you always used. You looked at your phone and it was 5:30 in the morning. The sky was orange and pink, and the sun was at the horizon. You ran all the way to his house without stopping(Well, you stopped when you were at the stoplights, cause what's the point of forgiving him when you're dead?). 

When you reached his front door, you finger spammed the door bell. Makoto answered the door. His hair was messier than usual, and he was wearing blue camouflage pjs. "Huh? Y/N?"He says, rubbing his eye and yawning. You grabbed the back of fuzzy head and pull him into a kiss. 

He was shocked at first, and then he tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. You pulled back,"God I missed you so much." Makoto smiled,"I missed you too." You both stayed in his house from 6 in the morning watching movies and playing video games.   
\------------------------------------------

Byakuya

You never spent a day on working to find Atlantis. Even your grades were falling. You had to go to counseling multiple times because your teachers and friends were worried, saying they missed their "sunshine".

You woke up from a nap. You didn't even know you fell asleep. Then, in nothing but your underwear and graphic tee, you sprang out your bed and ran outside. You ran straight to Togami's mansion. You rang the doorbell repetitively. "Yes?"The butler says annoyed, answering the door. You push him out the way,"Sorry!" There he was. 

He was just staring at his empty computer screen. It looked like he was thinking. You ran up to him and you practically pushed him off the chair. You were both on the floor, and you hugged him tight. His eyes were wide,"Y/N?" You kissed him,"I'm never leaving you again." He smiles. Just then, the butler came in,"Sir, there's an intruder in the building-" His eyes widen,"I-I see you're busy. I'll..come back later." You help Byakuya up. 

"You're...not wearing any."He says. You blush,"I was in a rush, dammit." The only thing that could fit you in his closet was striped pjs. He claims that it was when he was seven when he'd wear that. You both settle for reading together.  
\------------------------------------------

Leon

You really wanted to apologize, but your mind said he did permanent to your skin. You had a mental battle with yourself for a week before you decided fuck it, you were going to forgive him. You didn't block him, despite the fact he texted about 100 times a day. 

You tracked him down. He was at the baseball field, where you both had your first date. Once you saw him there, your heart dropped. Leon was with a another girl. She had long dark blue hair with several hair clips. She had blue eyes. The girl was wearing a sailor-like, white and blue school girl uniform also. 

But for some reason, Leon didn't look happy with her. In fact, he looked miserable. When he pitched the ball, the girl misses. "Ugh! Leon! This is lame! My clothes are getting dirt! And what's all the water coming off my body?!"The girl scolds him. He looks tired,"That's sweat, Sayaka. Look, I'll just go get you another bat so it's easier."

You hid behind his car. Just as he walks to his trunk, he saw you. "Y/N?"He question. You used your good arm and dragged him down by his collar, pulling him into a kiss. 

"God I missed those lips."You whisper. Leon smiles,"I missed you too. Now let's get out of here. I fucking hate her." You nod and while Sayaka wasn't looking, you both got into his car and drove off somehow. 

But while you both were hanging out at his home, his phone goes off. You both stare at the text:  
"Leon? What the hell?! You left me at the field!"  
You both snicker evilly. "I know a good idea."Leon whispers. He texts her back:  
"You know, my ex looks pretty right now."  
She texts back:  
"Who?"

Leon pulls you into a kiss, and he takes a selfie of you both kissing. You smile,"Ouch, that's cold. You gonna send it her?"  
He giggles,"Yep." He sends the picture with the captions saying:  
"You."

His phone explodes with text messages from her:  
"What the hell?! You left me again?!"  
"You little shit! I hate you!"  
"You left me for that slut?!"  
"Do you even who I am?!"  
"I'm Sayaka Maizono! Everybody wants me!"  
"You're gonna regret this!"  
"This is the second time you left me for her!"  
"I'll be making her pay!"  
"This is all your fault!"  
"I'm blocking you."  
"Don't come crawling back to me."

By the end of this mental breakdown, you both died laughing; despite the fact you knew it was mean. But you both were happy. You both spent the night watching the baseball game.  
\------------------------------------------

Ishimaru

You never liked the fame. If anything, it was distracting. Now you were being pushed around by bullies, especially by a girl named Julia and Chris. You remembered when you rejected him; he ended up breaking down and lost his popularity quick. 

They'd push you against lockers, threw papers at you(some some insulting words like,"Attention Whore" or,"Kill yourself!"). It only got worse when you told the teachers. Sure, they were suspended for a week, but it got to a point when they followed you home. 

They ding-dong ditched, yelled more insults through the door, and harassed you when you walked back from school. You didn't want to tell your mother because you thought that she'd call the police, which would only make it worse. 

What you didn't know was that they were planning something big. While you were walking back home, you noticed it was too quiet. You got scared, yet relieved; thinking they gave up. But it wasn't the case. 

They jumped you and pinned you down. They just kicked you, punched you, and yelled more insults. "Hey! This behavior is not tolerated!"Someone yells. You looked up,"T-Taka?" And there he was. Chris scoffs,"Oh yeah, what're you gonna do 'bout it? Tell the teacher? Hahahaha! Nerd!" 

Chris and Julia laughed and you just cried, thinking there was no way out of this. It even looked like Taka lost hope. But he slowly approached Chris and got up into his face. Chris went beet red,"What are ya?! Gay?!" Taka smirks and kicks him hard in the groin. 

Julia shrieks as Chris groans and falls to the ground. Taka kicks him in the stomach. He glares at Julia,"This incident will be reported to the police." Julia wipes her tears,"T-The blood will be on your hands!" Taka shrugs,"A little self defense never hurts anyone. Besides, Y/N will defend me." 

He helps you up. "Right Y/N?"He says, smiling. You don't know why, but you wiped the drool of blood, smiled and said,"You bet I will." Julia grits her teeth. "You both aren't even together anymore!"She says,"You'll lose your popularity faster than Chris lost his." 

You pulled Taka into a kiss. Julia gasps,"Y-You..." You gave her an evil smile,"You were saying?" Julia runs off. Taka stares at you,"Y-Y/N?" You didn't want to forgive him, but deep down, you missed him. "I don't care what happened to my head,"You said,"But I just want you back." 

When you arrived to his home, it was like all was forgotten and you both did homework until midnight.  
\------------------------------------------  
Mondo

You noticed that Mondo didn't attend school anymore. The classes were so boring that you could barely get by one of them without sleeping. 'You don't miss him. You don't miss him. You don't...'

Yep, you missed him. That short curly orange hair(Yes, he has short hair in this), and the smoky smell he gave off, and the happy aura he gave off too. You and you sister were just talking with Mondo's brother. "He's changed,"Daiya states,"He rarely gets out of his room. But when he does, he drinks or smoked. I don't even know what he does in his room; probably nothing good." 

Was this the revenge you wanted? You knew he physically broke you, but you mentally breaking him is probably ten times worse than you just cutting cut from a glass. It was never exactly his fault that you got hurt. 

You dashed out the front door. Pain shot through your legs as you limped to your car. You rammed your foot onto the gas petal and watched as your sister failed to stop you. You were going at a 50 mph, despite the fact it said 30. 

You didn't even wait for your car to stop fully, just left the keys and jumped out. You managed to numbly walk to the door. You rag dolled onto the door itself and just laid there.

You didn't know what you were expecting, but someone opened the door. Your body falls but the person picks you up. "Y/N? Kid, what are ya doin here?"Mondo asks, arms full of you. 

You wanted to apologize for everything, but you just sob,"Mondo! I'm so sorry for everything! I just want you to come back to life! To just come back to me!" 

You then feel droplets fall on your hair. You look to his face to realize it wasn't rain. He sniffles,"You're...giving me a second chance?" You nodded. You finally connect your lips to his and savored it. 

When you both finally released, you both cried and sobbed like babies. But it was good to have a cry once in a while. When you both were done, you wiped your tears away. It was awkward after that. 

Then you realized something. Your car wasn't on break. Your car starts to slip. You both stare at each other with disbelief,"Oh no..." You both spent the next half an hour chasing you car down.  
\------------------------------------------  
Hajime

You don't remember the last time you've interacted with a human being. Even in school, you never talked to a single person. Your mom was the worst too. She'd beg you to tell her, nagging day and night. But you kept quiet, since you felt like a burden to the world anyway. 

"It's about that boy, isn't it?"Your Mom asks out of the blue while you were doing homework. Your bored eyes turned to her and you said one word after a month of silence,"What?" 

She places the pot onto the stove and repeated,"It's about Hajime?" Upon hearing his name, you immediately broke down. Your mother sighs,"I knew it." 

She sits in the chair next to you as she comforts you. "What did he do?"She asks. You sniffle,"H-He was having a bad day. And when I tried to cheer him up, he...he..." You broke down again.

But your mother never left your side,"Take your time sweetheart." You finally continued,"He said he 'lost his temper' and he slapped me!" Your mother thinks for awhile and then says,"It's not a surprise." You wiped a tear away,"Huh!"

"He was angry,"She said,"People do that. No one's perfect. Besides, you punched your best friend when you were in 3rd grade, right? All because you were having a bad day?"

You smiled at the memory. Your mom was right, no one is perfect. You would've done the exact same thing anyway. You realized what you needed to do. With a kiss on your mother's cheek, you said,"I need to go. Thanks Mom!"

You stumbled through the doorway as you put on your favorite sweater and ran down the street straight to his house. You literally pounded on his front door. You were surprised to see his dad answer. He sighs,"He's..locked himself in the room."

You gave him a nod of appreciation,"Thank you, sir." You ran up the stairs and stopped at his room door. You silently opened the door and whispered,"Hajime?" 

"Leave me the hell alone!"He yells. Hajime continues to sob. You were prepared, of course. "It's me, Y/N,"You says, undeterred. He looks up at you through his red eyes and his angry face turns to shock. You smile and you swore you saw a smile appear on his face for a split second. But he turns away from you,"No...go away, Y/N. I'm...I'm a monster." You shook your head,"No you're not."

"I hurt you."  
"It wasn't that bad."  
"I bet you hate me, even now."  
"I wouldn't be here then."  
"Then why're you here then? To hurt me too? To yell at me? I deserve it anyway."  
"Hajime..."  
"Y/N...just...go..."  
"I don't hate you. I love you still..."  
"Yeah right. How could you love me? I'm a freak."  
"It was just one slap."  
"And for what?! Just because I had a bad day?"  
"I've done the same before."  
"H-Huh?"

You smile sorely,"I've done it before. I've slapped someone when I had a bad day. No one's perfect." Hajime just stares at you. Now was the time. You tackle him on his bed and kiss him. He was surprised.

You took a deep breath when you released,"Don't you get it, Hajime? I want to be with you forever!" Hajime looks like he was about to cry again,"I-Is that...true? You love me?" You smile and start to tear up from happiness,"Yes!" Hajime then kisses your cheek,"In that case...I love you too!"

After all the emotional breakdown, you both talked about childhood stories.  
\------------------------------------------  
Fuyuhiko

You couldn't concentrate on a single thing after that. It was selfish, even for you to not give him time. You hated yourself for it. Everyday life seemed like a repetitive thing for you. Nothing seemed to interest you anymore. 

You silently laid on your bed, in your jeans and white beater. You sigh as you looked on your social media and YouTube. Nothing seemed to interest you. It was all so boring. "I'm done with this shit..."You said to yourself. 

It was nighttime and Peko was sleeping. You escaped through your window and went to the top of the building. You both lived in a busy place, so you normally parkoured on top of the roofs. 

You finally reached his house and watched him sleeping through the window. His back was turned and he wore a white and blue striped pjs. You knocked on the window and he reacted. You saw his head move up and look toward the window. 

You saw the surprised look on his face as he ran towards the window. The moment he opened the window, you pounced on him and yelled,"I'm so sorry!" 

"The hell?"He said,"I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry." You smile,"I never gave you a chance." He kisses you,"I still love you, you know." You cry in his shoulder after all the months of hell without him. 

You finally hear him sniffle,"D-Don't cry. Please....we don't need two crybabies...besides, we need to go to bed." You crawl into his bed. "Um...Y/N?"He says awkwardly. You just stretch and yawn,"What? It's fine." 

It was uncomfortable at first, feeling as he crawls into bed and his chest on your back. But you both eventually fall asleep for the rest of the night.  
\------------------------------------------  
Kazuichi

It was like you were an actual robot going through the motions of life. You felt no emotion towards anyone, or what you did. Your friends wondered what was going on. "I-Is she o-okay?"Mikan asks. Hiyoko just answers,"Oh shut it bird brain! She's fine!" But that was the first time you saw Hiyoko say something so uncertain. 

You wanted to take your own life, but it would be worthless. Eventually, you got tired of this uninteresting lifestyle. You walked down the street which Kazuichi lived on and started to find his bicycle shop. 

The streets were close to dead, but it was expected because you were in the poorer part of Japan(That's where they all live, right?). You see a guy working on a green bicycle, his back turned to you. "Excuse me?"You asked. He turned his head and you realized that it was him. 

Your breath hitched when you saw his face. He stares coldly at you,"Yes?" You try to find the words to apologize, but you only dived down to give him a kiss. He was startled, and he froze right there. 

When you finally give him the chance to speak, he asks,"Y/N? What are you insinuating?" You touched his forehead with your own. "Don't you get it?"You asked,"I love you. I've always had." Kazuichi gasps and then he cried tears of joy,"I've missed you too, Y/N!"

He buries his head in you chest and sobs while you pat his hat in comfort. You both spend the next few hours in his store, teaching you how to repair a bicycle.  
\------------------------------------------  
Gundam 

Instead of spending your time with family, you reflected on your selfish actions. You caused him pain, physical and mental. All for what exactly? Just because he cared for animals? For making a mistake. 

He was persistent. Gundam came to your family's village everyday during the summer break. One day, it went too far and your mother wanted this to stop. You watched as your mother threaten to summon the protectors of the village. But Gundam protested against this, and you gasped as he was violently pushed down.

You ran out of your house,"Please stop!" Your mother stares at you,"You were supposed to be inside. We have to deal with this...this cretin! He's been bothering you for the past week! Don't you want this to stop?" Gundam looks to you with pleading in his eyes. His lip had cuts from being scrapped against the ground, and his eyelid and forehead was in the same state.

You thought of something frantically. "It's because I love him!"You blurt out. Their jaws dropped,"What?!" You realized that you never got over him. Your mother stumbles over her words,"But honey! This man is interrupting our peace!" You sigh,"Well ever since I lost him, he's been interrupting mine." 

Your mother says nothing but she dismisses the guards. The guards March away. You help poor Gundam up. "Y/N?"He gasps out. He spits out the blood from his lip. Your tears threaten to spill,"Yeah, I'm still here. God...I'm so sorry Gundam. I wish I never left you."

He smiles a broken one,"It'll be...okay. It was my fault for abusing the position." When you got back to your house, you did your best to patch him up. You both slept it off for a few hours.  
\------------------------------------------  
Nagito

You sadly suck on your swirl lollipop. Then Candy(she's the manager of her candy shop. She wants to be called CandyMaker, but her real name is Emerson). 

"Dear, what's wrong?"She asks with concern,"You look so depressed." You sigh,"It's been a month since I broke up with my boyfriend. And I miss him."   
"You have to give in sometime. You know, I broke up with someone before. Sooner or later, I felt soooo depressed! So I just forgave them!"Candy explains.

You raise an eyebrow as you lick away the sticky candy crumbs,"Who was it?" Candy giggles,"It was my own sweets!" You sigh,"We're talking about people though..." Candy shrugs,"They're the same." 

You think for a moment. Maybe she's right. You have to give in at some point. You chomped on the last part of the lollipop and thanked Candy for the advice. 

You ran on your high heels, not caring about tripping. Besides, your a lucky person. Just as you passed the carnival, you saw Nagito! He was playing at the claw machine, with a gathering crowd behind him. There were a pile of already won stuffed animals, but he wasn't happy. He looked frustrated and tired.

"Nagi!" You yell. The crowd and Nagito rip their attention away from the machine towards you as the machine won another one. You crash into his arms and you both fall over laughing. "Y-Y/N?" Nagito says laughing. 

You pushed your lips onto his and the crowd awwww's at the romance. "I never want to leave you again!" You say, crying now but not because of the laughing. Nagito smiles sweetly, "I don't want to ever hurt you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM FINALLY DONE!!!!! I'm sorry I wasn't active on my account(except for bookmarks). It's just school things have been getting in the way. But I finally did it. So I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	19. When you catch him staring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL BE EXTREMELY WEIRD.

Makoto

You were cooking pancakes for the both of you and you weren't paying attention to Makoto staring. Makoto stares at your figure. Despite being seemingly innocent, he was still a guy. You might be close to flat chested, but you had something of a bubble butt. 

You happened to be wearing booty shorts, thinking that it was okay with him. You had your hair in a bun and a orange short sleeved shirt that was tied back, with a message saying, "I like pizza!" At first, you were hesitant, but you hadn't worn something short in years but you wanted to try something else. 

Makoto examined your leg scars that was carved by you. His eyes followed upward to your large curve. He never saw your curve because your always wore sagging jeans. 

You just realized that Makoto was quiet for some time.

"Makoto?" You turn around. You see a red blush sprinkled on his face.

"Yes Y/N!" He yells randomly. You stare at him weirdly, "Okay? Well I just finished the pancakes." 

When you served his plate, you smirk and whisper in his ear, "I know what you were staring at you perv." 

Makoto ends up apologizing profusely, "I'm sorry! It'll never happen again-"

"Dude, it's fine." You said, rolling your eyes. "You're a guy. You're gonna do guy things at some point." 

You kiss his nose, "I still love you, ya dork."  
\----------------------------------------  
Byakuya

Your boobs were huge. Like seriously mega triple G size(well, they’re just triple D). It showed despite wearing everything, not that Byakuya minded. He never showed it-because he was a gentleman-but you suspected he liked it. 

You were working while Byakuya was reading. Yet the rim of his glasses were lower than usual. You paid no attention to that and kept working. You eventually took notice about the fact that you hadn't heard a page turn. You smirk to yourself. 

You changed the way you walked around, making sure your chest bounces with every step you took. His face slowly turns red. 

"Byakuya," You ask innocently, "Is something the matter?"

He clears his throat, "Yes. I mean no! I'm fine!" 

Ouch, he was even messing up his sentences. You could even see it in his posture. He was sitting up straighter and his shoulders were up. 

“You look...tense." You add. You lean in front of him and he now has a clear view of your-

"Why are you standing so close?" He asks, getting even redder-if that could even happen. You just shrug it off, "Um just checking on you. After all, you were staring at my cleavage, were you not?" 

Byakuya loses it completely. His nose starts to bleed heavily. 

You hand him a single tissue. 

"H-How did you know?" He gasps out. You bounce them a little and giggle, "I have my ways. Love you, sweetie!"  
\----------------------------------------  
Leon

You didn't really have a curves; well, except for your thighs. You had to admit, you most definitely had some thick thighs. You were fairly good with your legs when it comes to sports. It was no surprise that you are especially fond of leg day.

You were both at the gym after some convincing for him to come with you. You went for your water after using a machine to work out your thighs more. Yet you felt someone scanning you. You whip your head to Leon, who was sipping his water loudly. You saw the light blush on his cheeks and nose, but you shrugged it off as something from intense exercise.

When you were done doing squats, you felt the eyes again. You slowly turn your head. Leon was staring with a small smirk on his face. You yell at him with your face red, "Leon! Stop staring you perv!" 

He chokes on his spit and drops his water bottle. 

"Wha-at?!" Leon coughs. You sigh and glare at him, "I saw you staring, dumbass." 

Leon huffs and his cheeks puff out, "Well sorry! I'm a guy. I do guy things and staring at girls is one of them."

You both decide to leave early(mostly because the employees there had to kick you both out for the day). You squeeze his hand and kiss him, "You are ridiculous but I still love you." 

He smiles his goofy smile and says, "I love you too babe. Now let's just get pizza! I'm hungry!"  
\----------------------------------------  
Ishimaru

As a girl who knew better, you didn't understand why guys were attracted to two large lumps on a female's chest. But they were; mostly because of primal instincts. The bigger the better. 

You felt cheeky that day. You wore something a little more revealing. This was not going well with Taka unfortunately. He was so awkwardly silent during your study session. 

“Dude. Are you okay? You're so quiet today.” You asked simply and innocently. 

Taka looked down again, suddenly interested in his study, "N-Nothing! I'm fine. Everything's fine!"

You hugged his head, making sure to smother him in your chest. He goes even more red in the face.

"Oh?" You teased, "I wouldn't want my cute boyfriend to be so silent."

He says nothing as he writes faster and soon his handwriting becomes illegible. You whispered in his ear, "I can't read that." 

Taka sighs, "Y/N, what are you doing?" 

You giggled, "You're cute when you blush." 

You kissed his cheek. 

“I love you, Ishi." You said. You feel him smile, "I love you too, Y/N."  
\----------------------------------------  
Mondo

You had the biggest ass in the school and you knew it. From the compliments you get from boys to the jealousy of other girls, you definitely knew that fact. On a scorching hot day, you were forced to wear extremely short shorts. They were so short that they only reached the end of your own ass. 

"Daaaamn. Lemme hit that now!" A boy calls out as he gropes you. You give him a fake smile before throwing him at a locker. The impact makes a dent in it. People gasp as you walk away with a satisfied smile. 

Back at home with your boyfriend, you had to repair your car. You were bent over the hood of the car, listening to your favorite song when you felt eyes. You hoped it wasn't another desperate classmate. You turned around to see Mondo drooling waterfalls. You smirked and turned your attention back to the car, or at least for a moment. You swayed your hips dramatically to the beat of the music. 

The next time you looked behind you, he was on the floor trying to cover a nose bleed. 

"You okay, darlin'?" Mondo gets up and fakes a cough, "I'm fine." 

You giggled and then whispered, "You get to pound this baby soon, don't worry."

Mondo is physically frozen in place as you innocently kiss his cheek. 

"Love you, darlin'." You said sweetly. 

"I-I love you too...babe." He says awkwardly.  
\----------------------------------------  
Hajime

You always had a slighty skinny build but it was your sibling's birthday and you ate a lot! Now you were just a tiny bit chubby; it wasn't too much really so you just went to school like normal. You didn't noticed that your boyfriend was staring at your bloated stomach all class period. 

It was until the teacher(named Ms.Yukizome) called him, "Hajime! What is the 3rd law of physics?" 

He chokes on his spit and sat there like a deer in headlights. 

"I-I don't know..." Hajime says more bewildered than disappointed. The classroom erupted into laughter. Hajime blushes heavily and Ms.Yukizome shakes her head sadly, "You do realize that it was an 8th grade question?" 

Hajime only nods. Ms.Yukizome sighs, " Anyway class..."

While she gave her lecture, you tapped Hajime's shoulder, "Hajime, are you alright? You are so distracted today." 

He tries to give a good smile, "I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

You said nothing but you slouched back in your chair. 

Hajime stares directly at you, specifically your stomach. You look back at him and asked innocently, "Are you into chubby girls, Hajime." 

Then all hell went loose. His nose started to bleed badly. All the girls in the class screamed while the guys either smirked or stared in shocked. 

"What the fuck happened?!" The class clown, Mondo exclaimed. 

"To the nurses office with you! Go!" Ms.Yukizome scolds as she grabs a ton of tissues for Hajime. He nods as he puts it under his nose and walks out of the classroom. You just sat there thinking about what happened. After school, you saw Hajime waiting for you with about ten tissues up his nose.

"Are you okay now, Hajime?" You asked. 

"Yep! I'm fine now!" He says a little fast. You kissed him on the cheek, "I can tell if you're into that, you know. I love you no matter what."

He stares in shock but finally smiles, "I love you too, Y/N."  
\----------------------------------------  
Fuyuhiko 

Even you had to admit you had some pretty good amount of muscles. All that hard work of sword fighting and archery really paid off(also some weight training but you didn’t do much of that).

You were at the gym with your friend Peko and Fuyuhiko and you were lifting weights. You realized that someone was watching you. You turn around to see the blonde haired man quickly look away. You smirk, “Fuyuhiko, do you...like my muscles?”

He faked a look of exasperation, “Me? Oh please....”

You sigh as you made your way to the locker room but you purposely flex just for him. You hear him fall of the bench and him yelling swear words. What you didn’t know was that Peko was glaring at you.  
\----------------------------------------  
Kazuichi

On that fateful day, you were wearing skintight clothes for another experiment. Your mother looked ready to grab you, “The moment I see you in pain, I’m going to grab you.”

You roll your eyes, “I’ve done this a million times before.”

Your mom any more relaxed, “Still...anyway, you can start on the uneven bars.”

Your lithe body jumped onto the highest bar. You heard your boyfriend watch in surprise, “Woah.”

You did tons of flips in the air and from time to time switched bars. With a shaky land, you turned around to see your mother clapping and well...

“*Huff* Those...those...” Kazuichi looked ready to devour you. You searched around your body before you stared at Kazuichi, confused, “I don’t-“

“Those thighs!” He roars, “I just wanna be in between them and eat you out like-“

Suddenly, a fist connects with his jaw and you see your mother panting before she looks to you, “No need to worry. I’ll protect you, sweetie.”

You stare back with unease, “Right.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Gundam

You just came back from training last night. You weren’t really doing anything other than resting your body on the couch. You thought it uncanny but you only wore sweatpants and a white tank top. Usually, you’d be insecure about your breast size(they were huge and you were picked on for that before you moved) but at this point, your training wore your brain out. You just want sleep. That was before there was a knock on the door. You groan and, with a crap posture, went to the door. It was your boyfriend.

“I recently heard you were back from training and I just wanted to-“ Gundam immediately froze and his eyes were not on your face but something lower. You were confused, “Gundam. It is impolite to stare.”

His blush turns into a nosebleed and you lose your composure, “Gundam! Are you ill?”

Minutes later, he was sitting on a kitchen chair, his head back with a couple tissues up his nose. You asked, “Are you well?”

“I-I...am alright.” He stutters. You pull his head close to your chest with a smile, “I am glad.”

This time, Gundam tries to keep quiet. He tries to focus on something else, like your soft, tender heartbeat.

\----------------------------------------  
Nagito

After your make up, you noticed that you were a little fat. This caused you to stay at him and not come out again. Your father even knocks on the door, “Honey, it’s not even noticeable.” 

You went to school after that but once a person said, “Wow Y/N, you really let yourself go! Keep going and you won’t fit through the doorway.”, you immediately stopped coming to school for a couple days. A couple days was all it took for your boyfriend to be at your room door. 

“Y/N, please open up. I didn’t even notice.” Nagito pleaded. You groan, “Then why did he say that?”

You hear Nagito hesitate before he says, “Well, I kinda like you this way.”

You were confused, “What do mean?”

You hear Nagito shuffle, “Well this is awkward.”

You were even more confused until he said, “I have a kink for chubby people.”

You paused before you screeched, “WHAAAAAAAAAT?!” 

Nagito chuckles, “It’s the same for Hajime though, so I’m not the only one.”

You opened the door to see the white haired boy, “You...mean it?”

Nagito smiles, “Yep. You have a cute stomach.”

He kisses your stomach like he was kissing your baby. You giggle, “Aw, thank you. Now let’s play some video games!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIVE!!!! I fucking live! Sorry about not updating but my lazy ass did it! Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
